pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Neon
Atomic No. 10 and symbol Ne | image= Neon_Visual.png | imgsize= 150px | color= #42f145 | textcolor= black | gender= Male | age= 16 | birthday= May 27 | birthyear= 1898 | hair color= Dark green | eye color= Yellow | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Gas | favsubject= Linguistics (French) | clubs= Student Council | roommate= Fluorine | bestfriend= Helium | loveinterest= Helium (One-sided) | scientist= William Ramsay |voice = Ethan}} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. He is also the deputy of said class, chosen by Helium. Like himself, Neon who "lights up" the class in their darkest days with a great sense of humor and ability to bring everyone together. His signature color is #42F145 and his Nucleus is a lightning bolt brooch. Neon is also the central figure of Neon's Throwback Weekend. Character Summary Helium’s close friend and admirer, which is ironic because he is a noble gas. He has an aura of a gentleman with a “ready to serve” look and the one who brings the class together in times of trouble. His optimistic outlook allows him to ignore negative factors on his way and keep a smile on his face wherever he goes, influencing many to do the same. He is also the most eager to form a class camaraderie as he treasures each of his classmates as very important people to him. He can form almost anything with neon lights and make himself glow in dark areas. His Atom shape is a “lightning bolt”. History and Background Neon's official scientist was William Ramsay until his death with Morris Travers later filling up his spot. Ramsay discovered Neon along with the other noble gases while on a hiking trip with his wife Margaret Johnstone Marshall Ramsay. Since he cannot lock all of their Nuclei, he assigned several scientists to do the job while he put himself in charge of locking Neon's. William and Margaret Ramsay worked together in locking his Nucleus. Once they successfully did, they raised Neon as their own son alongside two other children. Like Oxygen, Neon was homeschooled until Margaret felt very ill and died a year after. Her death impacted both his husband, their children and their Element. He and his foster siblings were then enrolled at an Elementary school in Rosettaco. Upon 5th Grade, they were transferred to an Elementary school in Mirraduga where Neon first met Helium. Later, William Ramsay decided to remarry, which according to Neon was "the greatest mistake he ever did". He married a woman named Vashti Lenoir who treated Neon and his family very badly. The full dilemma of his family remained unknown. He escaped in order to start a new life with Morris Travers and continue his studies. It can be assumed that his current personality is a facade to hide his dark past. Appearance Neon is a teenage boy with slanted, yellow eyes. He has spikey, dark green hair covered by a beanie or cap usually in bright colors and messy bangs. As a reference to his physical properties, his preferred fashion involve the use of bright colors and jackets. Anything that is eye-catching works for him. Personality Neon is a friendly, optimistic and smart teenager who prefers to look at the positive side of things. Even at the toughest times, he would always try his best to smile and encourage other people to do the same. He is surprisingly part of the academy geniuses, for he is very smart and lands at the top during examinations but also maintains a good social status. Neon doesn't like living a dull life and like Bromine, wants to experience everything at it's fullest. Neon is very sweet and caring towards his classmates and as stated in his "Character Summary", the one who is most eager to form a class camaraderie. He is also a gentleman, especially towards his crush Helium, whom he occasionally tries to impress. At times, he is described as a pacifist and dislikes arguments. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Neon has the ability to create anything with neon lights. Even with his Nucleus locked, Neon still possesses the ability to glow in the dark only for a limited time. It is still unknown what other abilities he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes *''“I apologize. Helium is not as light as the balloon thinks.”'' - Neon's first appearance in Chapter 16 Trivia *Neon's ambition is to become an engineer as he wanted to be in par with Helium without taking the same course. * Neon's room during the daytime retains its normal look but during the evening, Neon would turn on the neon night lights hidden in his cabinet. He keeps his pet puppy beside the bed. It is often used as Class Aurora's meeting place when not in the classroom so he has to accommodate his classmates with plenty of bean bags and chairs. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student